Tekken Warriors
Tekken Warriors is the beat'em'up game developed by Omega-Force and published by Bandai-Namco and Koei-Tecmo for PS3, PS4, PC, XBOXONE and XBOX360. This game is based on Tekken fighting game series and features all of its characters. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Dynasty Warriors and Tekken 5: Devil Within. The characters have their own signature attack called Rage Art Musou which oblitirates an entire army. Story The game itself follows the same storyline from Tekken 1 to Tekken 7. Game Modes * Story Mode * Free Mode * Survival Mode * VS. Mode * Gallery * Encyclopedia * Options Characters *Jin Kazama *Kazuya Mishima *Heihachi Mishima *Kazumi Mishima *Jinpachi Mishima *Kyouji Kazama (Asuka's Father) *Andrei Mishima (Half-Ukrainian and Half-Japanese son of Kazuya and Jin's brother who works with Lars to stop Kazuya from world domination) *Jason Phoenix (Paul's younger brother from South Dakota) *Alisa Bosconovitch *Lars Alexanderson *Lee Chaolan *Wang Jinrei *Baek Doo San *Hwoarang *Christie Monteiro *Katarina Alves *Claudio Seraphino *Shaheen *Angel *Lucky Chloe *Ling Xiaoyu *Eleonore "Leo" Kliesen *Emelie "Lily" De Rochefort *Sergei Dragunov *Paul Phoenix *Marshall Law *Forest Law *Kuma II *Panda *Eddie Gordo *Jack 7 *Yoshimitsu The 3rd *Kunimitsu *Bruce Irvin *Ganryuu *Michelle Chang *Julia Chang *Robert "Bob" Richards *NIna Williams *Anna Williams *Brian Fury *Steve Fox *Lei Wulong *Feng Wei *Alex *Roger Jr. *Mokujin *Asuka Kazama *Jun Kazama *Raven *Zafina *Miguel Caballero Rojo *King II *Armor King II *Craig Marduk *Josie Rizal *Gigas *Eliza *Tiger Jackson Staff Director: *Hisaishi Koniuma Composers: *MASA *Haruki Yamada *Kensuke Inage *Kenji Nakajoh *Yasuhiro Misawa *Masato Koike *Keiichi Okabe Executive Producer: *Katsuhiro Harada Voice Cast *Jin Kazama (Isshin Chiba/Brad Swaile) *Kazuya Mishima (Masanori Shinohara/Steven Jay Blum) *Heihachi Mishima (Tetsu Inada/Jamieson Price) *Kazumi Mishima (Yumi Hara/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Jinpachi Mishima (Norio Wakamoto/Steve Kramer) *Andrei Mishima (Takehito Koyasu/Matthew Mercer) *Kyouji Kazama (Kazuya Nakai/Steven Downes) *Jason Phoenix (Johji Nakata/Troy Baker) *Alisa Bosconovitch (Yuki Matsuoka/Christina Valenzuela) *Lars Alexanderson (Junichi Suwabe/Kiefer Sutherland) *Lee Chaolan (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Kaiji Tang) *Wang Jinrei (Shigeru Chiba/Dan Worren) *Baek Doo San (Akio Ohtsuka/Richard Epcar) *Hwoarang (Tomoaki Maeno/Chris Rickabaugh) *Christie Monteiro (Marina Inoue/LIsle Wilkerson) *Katarina Alves (Yumi Kakazu/Tara Strong) *Claudio Seraphino (Ryouta Ozawa/Sean Schemmel) *Shaheen (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Christopher Sabat) *Angel (Sayaka Ohara/Colleen Clinkenbeard) *Lucky Chloe (Aya Hirano/Liza Ortiz) *Ling Xiaoyu (Maaya Sakamoto/Carrie Keranen) *Eleonore "Leo" Kliesen (Nana Mizuki/Veronica Taylor) *Emelie "Lily" De Rochefort (Asami Seto/Joy Jacobson) *Sergei Dragunov (Kenichi Morizumi/Keith Silverstein) *Paul Phoenix (Wataru Takagi/Jamieson Price) *Marshall Law (Yuuichi Nakamura/David Vincent) *Forest Law (Tetsuya Kakihara/Todd Habernkorn) *Kuma II (No Voice Actor) *Panda (No Voice Actor) *Eddie Gordo (Kenta Miyake/Roger Craig Smith) *Jack 7 (Banjou Ginga/Michael McConnohie) *Yoshimitsu The 3rd (Tomokazu Seki/Eric Loomis) *Kunimitsu (Houko Kuwashima/Lauren Landa) *Bruce Irvin (Kazuki Yao/Crispin Freeman) *Ganryuu (Hidenari Ugaki/Paul St. Peter) *Michelle Chang (Yuko Kaida/Julie Ann Taylor) *Julia Chang (Seiko Yoshida/Annie Wood) *Robert "Bob" Richards (Tsutomu Isobe/Patrick Seitz) *Nina Williams (Yuu Kobayashi/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Anna Williams (Mami Koyama/Tara Platt) *Brian Fury (Tomokazu Seki/David Schaufele) *Steve Fox (Yoshimasa Hosoya/Gideon Emery) *Lei Wulong (Hiroya Ishimaru/David Jeremiah) *Feng Wei (HIroshi Tsuchida/Matthew Mercer) *Alex (No Voice Actor) *Roger Jr. (No Voice Actor) *Mokujin (No Voice Actor) *Asuka Kazama (Ryoko Shiraishi/Gina Bowes) *Jun Kazama (Mamiko Noto/Stephanie Young) *Raven (Kenji Matsuda/D.C.Douglas) *Zafina (Atsuko Tanaka/Debi Mae West) *Miguel Caballero Rojo (Tetsuo Kurata/Liam O'Brien) *King II (Hideyuki Hori/Troy Baker) *Armor King II (Kunihiro Kawamoto/Dave Wittenberg) *Craig Marduk (Tessho Genda/T.J.Storm) *Josie Rizal (Minori Chihara/Amy Jo Johnson) *Gigas (No Voice Actor) *Eliza (Kana Ueda/Mela Lee) *Tiger Jackson (Daisuke Kishio/Samuel L. Jackson) Theme Song Opening Theme: Sparking by Tom Leonard and Jeff Pescetto Ending Theme: KO.BU.SHI ~Tekken~ by Hironobu Kageyama Trivia *This is the first Tekken game to become a beat'em'up game. *This game have a heavy metal soundtrack to listen during the gameplay. *King II and Armor King II are talking with human voice through their mask for the first time. Category:Tekken Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Hack and Slash Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Namco Bandai Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games Category:Koei Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Omega Force